The Parole Hearing
by raysweetie
Summary: Jett is up for a parole


"The Parole Hearing 

by Susan Owens Copyright 2001

CHARACTERS: Xena Gabrielle Joxer Jett Jace The Parole Board Rated: G

Joxer stood outside the prison with his friend Gabrielle. He wanted her by his side, and was glad when she said she'd go with him. For the last five years, he had been trying to get his brother Jett paroled, but his other brother Jace had stopped it every time. Joxer was angry. Why did Jace always fight the parole? Why couldn't he give Jett a chance?

The bard stared at her friend. She knew that Joxer loved Jett, and wanted him to be free. But she also knew that his other brother Jace feared Jett, and wanted him to remain in prison. She looked up to see Jace, coming towards the prison. Jace came up to Joxer and spoke in his normal voice.

"I know why you are here, Joxer - to get that killer out of prison. Well, I'm here to stop it. I believe he is where he belongs. In prison"

Joxer looked at his brother "Why won't you give him a chance? How can you do this to him? He's your brother, too. Jett's been in there for five years. He's changed; I know he has"

Jace put his hands on his younger brother, "And you are still a dreamer, Joxer. Jett will never change. He's dangerous, and the minute he is out, he will kill again. I am making sure that doesn't happen. I'm sorry, Joxer, but he will never change"

Joxer pulled away from his brother. "I'll get him out this time. The parole board will listen to me. They will listen to me"

They entered the room. Jett was sitting in chains at the far end table, looking sad. Gabrielle stared at the assassin. He didn't look the way he had the last time she saw him. He looked so lost, as if he knew today would be no different then the other times.

Three men sat at the head table. The one in the middle got everyone's attention. "We will now proceed. Joxer, please tell us why we should release the prisoner"

Joxer came forward and swallowed before he began. He looked at the bard, the woman he loved, for support and she smiled at him.  
"Gentlemen, I know my brother has killed in the past, but I feel that he has changed, and I promise if you give him his freedom, he will never kill again. I will see to it"

The man in the middle stared at Joxer. "If we gave him his pardon, how would you prevent him from killing again"

Joxer stood tall. "I would have him travel with me, and keep my eye on him. I would do my best"

He stepped back and sat down, staring at Jett, who only shook his head.

The man then turned to Jace. "It is now your turn"

Jace came forward. He knew now was not the time for his accent. "Gentlemen, I beg of you. Do not give that man his freedom. He has killed over a hundred men and women, leaving widows and orphans. To release that man would be like starting a plague. He will never change, and my other brother can not control him, no matter what he says"

Jace then sat down, also staring at Jett.

A new voice spoke. "Your honors, Joxer's brother is right, Joxer probably couldn't control Jett, but I can"

The man on the end spoke. "You are Xena, the Warrior Princess? Are you not"

She nodded her head. "Yes, and I would like permission to speak"

The men talk among themselves and then the headman stood up. "You have our permission"

Xena nodded her head. "I know this man is a killer, but I also killed innocent people and have been given another chance. I believe that this man could change. I ask you, if you grant him his pardon, that you release him to me, and if he kills again, I will be responsible. "

The first man looked at Xena. "You will be taking on a big responsibility"

"I know but I believe strongly in this"

The three men got up. The headman said, "Please remain seated. We will return with our decision in a few minutes"

Joxer stared at Xena. "Will you really do this"

The warrior princess smiled. "Joxer, he's your brother. Somewhere deep inside is a good man, and I'll find him"

Joxer just smiled. They heard the door open and the three men returned. The headman spoke. "Jett, please approach the bench"

Jett slowly came up to the bench with his guard. He stared at the three men. He tried to read their faces, but could not.

The headman spoke. "Jett, the man known as the King of Assassins, your pardon has been granted. But you must remain with Xena and her friends for a period of ten years, or until you prove yourself to us. If you can bring us proof of change before the ten years are up, you will be released to go on your own. Xena, we expect a report every six months"

Xena nodded her head. Jett just gawked at the men who had held his destiny - he was free! He felt a hand on his shoulder turned around to see Joxer. He smiled and gave his younger brother a hug. No words were exchanged.

Jace stood off and looked at them. He shook his head, turned and left. Joxer went after him.  
"Jace, wait"

Jace stopped and turned around.

"Please stay. I want you to"

Jace shook his head. "I'm sorry little brother, but I can't. I hope Xena can help Jett, but I can never forgive him for what he's done." He then turned back around, got into his wagon and drove off.

Xena and company came out. "Well," said Gabrielle, "we make a unusual group. At least Joxer has someone else to looked out for him"

"Hey, Gabs, I can looked out for myself"

Jett smiled at his brother. "We know you can, Jox"

Xena suddenly grabbed Jett by his throat. "I took a chance with you. If you ever disappoint me I will send you back to prison in a box. Do I make myself clear"

He nodded his head and she let go of him. As they were leaving, Joxer sighed.

"What's wrong Jox"

"Jett, Jace hates you so much. Please tell me why"

The former assassin sighed, too. "Ten years ago I had a job to kill a man name Pietro - a minstrel that was sending secret codes to the enemy during the war. I killed him with really no trouble. What I didn't know until afterwards is that he was married to Jace. "

Joxer put his arms around his brother. "Someday Jace will forgive you, Jett"

Jett only nodded.

The End


End file.
